You Found Me
by ashley-nichole92
Summary: All Humans - Damon has known the Gilbert girls since Pre-K, but what happens when he finds his mind wandering to all the things little ol' Elena Gilbert could give to him. Sexually, and beyond. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all! So this is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfic! I hope y'all enjoy it! It is gonna be rated M because I am known to get a little smutty, especially when it comes to my favorite couple, Delena. ;)**

**Okay! Timeline.**

**Damon just turned 20.**

**Kat is 19 and will be 20 in a few weeks.**

**Stefan is 18, he will be 19 around Christmas time.**

**Elena is 16 but will be 17 in August, just before her Senior year starts.**

**They are all human, and will stay that way! Though, Bonnie may prove to be a little psychic here and there, she is not a witch! Nor is Tyler and Mason werewolves! Kat and Elena are siblings. Jeremy will come into play, but as Aunt Jenna's son. Elena's parents still died in the crash. Matt will play a smallllllllllllll role, but he never dated Elena. I think that's all my whacky notes. Please, enjoy! :)**

"LANEY! Get your cute, perky ass out here!" she could practically hear the smirk on his face as he screamed up the stairs to her.

"Uhm, BABY SISTER Damon, could you NOT?!" Katerina screeched. "I know you like secretly have a thing for her, but her cute and perky assets are too damn young for you!"

She came out of her room and started down the stairs, "I'm sorry, Damon wha-" She was cut off by Damons even louder voice.

"KITTY KAT DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE" He growled. Damon had the tendency to stop me in my tracks, but my older sister Kat? She put him in his place more times than I could count.. Fearlessly, every, single. time. I stared into his icy blue eyes. Could he really? I mean, I knew he liked me.. But, could he _like me_? No, Elena, get a grip.

"Don't I fucking dare WHAT Salvatore? Keep you from oogling Baby Gilberts goodies? Of fucking course I WILL." Kat moved to stand toe to toe with him. Icy Blue meeting dark almost midnight eyes.

"GUYS, chill the fuck out. My goodies are exactly that, MINE. If I didn't want people oogling them I wouldn't show them off. I am a SENIOR Kat, chillllllllll." She moved to grab Kats arm and direct her down the rest of the stairs but her arm was caught by none other than his.

"You _want_ the male population to look at you like you're a steak?" he growled low.

"Well, I want to be at least noticed. I have always been exactly what she called me. 'Baby Gilbert' Kats little sister and The Salvatore Brothers protected one. I went through Freshmen and Sophomore year with all three of you looking after my every. fucking. move. At least last year it was JUST Stefan but even then! Do you think the guys look at me at parties? NO. Why? Not because I don't have assets as you so politely 'oogled' earlier. Oh no, I have them and AMAZING ones at that. But they are all too fucking scared of, of _you three_" she growled pointing where Kat and Damon stood, "that I don't have a shot in bloody hell to even be so much as acknowledged other than the occasional 'sup baby gilbs?' so YES SALVATORE, I would embrace being looked at like a piece of fucking meat." She threw her arms up in the air and scurried around the two to the front door. She'd be damned if they messed up her plans for the day. It's her first official day of summer before Senior year and she knew someone just as excited. Caroline.

*5 hours earlier*

Damon and Katerina were driving home from college. It was officially their younger siblings summer vacation, though they had been out for a few weeks now. Damons brother Stefan was graduating tomorrow, and Kats sister was heading into her Senior year. Where the hell had the time gone? Just a year ago they were seniors getting ready to graduate and now they were finished with their first year of college. They had spent their entire Freshman year attached at the hip. Not that it was any different from the past 16 years of their lives. They met at age 4 in pre-k and have been inseparable since. Damon had loved the Gilbert girls the minute he met them. Kat was his age, but Elena, she was just under a year. He loved the babbling and cooing sounds she made around him. His brother was 3, he never made the sounds that baby Elena had.. And if Stefan had, Damon had been too little to notice. Damon thought back to his first memories, all of which included the Gilbert sisters. Actually, most of his memories involved them in some way or another. Katerina was wild and feisty, and while he loved her dearly she was a firecracker he never intended to tame. Baby Gilbert though, well… Lets just say images of her had gotten him through _many_ of stress relieving showers during finals. And, well, fuck who was he kidding? Any time he needed some "me time" he envisioned his 'Laney'. Her plump lips, her curvaceous figure, her round, plump ass… mmmm.

"Earth to fucking Salvatore" Katerina purred him out of his fantasy, "We are still a good 2 hours from home and I am bored. Entertain meeeee." She pouted. He absolutely hated when either of them pouted.

"Whatcha want me to do Kitty?" he purred through his smirk. Although him and Kat had NEVER crossed the friendship boundary aside from that _one drunken kiss_ it was still fun to dazzle her whenever he could. He was one of the finest, if not the finest, man to come out of Mystic falls and at 20 years old, lord did it go to his head.

"I want you to sing Nsync with me like you used to back in the day Damey" she cooed already scrolling through Pandora on the phone she had connected to her stereo.

"Really, Kitty? I can't give you the best road head of your life instead or something?" he smoldered with his smirk and seductive eye thing firmly intact.

"Really Damey, Nsync, now." And as she said it, the lyrics to a song he knew far too well for being a straight male flooded the car and his ears.

When they finally arrived two hours later, Laney was at the door with the girls Aunt Jenna. She came flying down the porch and into Damons arms before she could even say "hello" to her sister. This wasn't uncommon. Though, it did always make him wonder if Baby Gilbert could feel the attraction she did. She untangled her legs from around his waist and slowly unwrapped her tone arms from around his neck.

"I missed you so much, Damey. I can't believe you're home for summer" she whispered so low that he was sure he was the only one to hear her. He bent down, kissing her forehead in his response. She quickly turned squealing to her sister.

This was going to be the best summer yet. Her sister and Damon are home, its Stefans last in Mystic Falls, and at the end of summer she was officially a Senior. This time next year, she would be following Kat and Damon onto the school of her dreams, and still only be a few short hours from Stefan. The four of them truly were stuck together. Not that she would mind being stuck to Damon, _at all_. I mean, the way the slight sweat he had now made him glisten and her clothes cling to _him_ when she was pulling away from their hug was enough to make her virgin mind go into over drive.

"Kat, we need to get ready! Graduation is tomorrow and I need to purchase a new dress, I can't be in the crowd in just anything, I mean I did learn that from the best" she flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed whole heartedly at the statement she had just made. They all knew Katerina was the reason Elena was such a heavy shopper. Elena had honestly hated the meer idea of clothes shopping until Kat opened her up to a whole new world her Freshman year, from then on the girl was hooked. Any occasion was begging for a new outfit and a new pair of heels.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming babygirl. Damey, get our bags, will you?" she smirked over her shoulder knowing damn well he would bring her bags up to her room for her. I mean, her aunt WAS letting him spend the summer in their guest house, it was the least he could do.

Damon stood there, knowing damn well he was going to do it even if he didn't want too. "What the fuck have I got myself into?" he muttered to himself as he watched the three Gilbert women saunter up the stairs of the house. "I don't know, but I sure _love _the view" he smirked to himself.

**Hey y'all! This is my first TVD fanfic, I hope you're enjoying it! Please love and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, holy cow! In just the day I have had this story up I have had waaaay more reaction than I thought I would! Thank you all so much! It means a ton to me. **

**Secondly, DON'T BE MAD. This is pretty much just a filler chapter, gives you a little look into Laney's everyday life with the girls. I promise some SERIOUS Delena moments next chapter.**

**Y'all are awesome and deserve mountains of kisses. **

**xx**

* * *

"Caroline, tell me you can meet me at the mall in 25?" she breathed into the phone. After the fiasco on the stair case she was more than excited for some retail therapy _away_ from her sister and Damon.

"Retail therapy, much?" Caroline giggled into her end, "El he's barely been home an hour.. How can he have already pissed you off?" All Elena could do was laugh on the inside. How in the world did Care know it was his fault?

"He hasn't done anything. I need a dress for Stefans graduation, or have you forgot that it is our duty to be some of the sexiest girls there?" she purred at her friend. Katerina had taught her the art of purring and how whether your audience was male _or _female it almost always got you what you wanted.

"Of course we do" she could almost hear the sultry look her friend was giving, "I'll call Bonnie and meet you there! Kisses." And with that, she was gone. Elenas face fell into a smug, victorious look. Her sister and Damon may be acting like douchefaces, but at least she could have girl time and still pick a killer dress to leave one Mr. Salvatore drooling after her. He just had to look at her as more than a little kid by the end of the summer. He had too..

The girls pulled into the outlet mall and they were off. Elenas phone rang multiple times but she continued to ignore it, she knew when she pulled it out there would be multiple calls from Damon and Kat. She had already told her Aunt Jenna what she was up too, so what did it matter if they were looking for her? She didn't give a shit at this point.

"Lane, oh my god, you NEED to get that!" Caroline jumped up and down clapping. Elena had to agree, she looked stunning. It was a strapless high-low dress. The top was black and so tight fitting she didn't even need a strapless bra and it flowed down into a silver shimmery sheer fabric. Place it with the right wedges and there was no better outfit for graduation. She would be getting a whole lot of looks, and she was hoping more than one of them would be coming from Damon himself.

"I know, it's a done deal. We need to find the perfect one for you now! Bonnie called dibs on that purple one an hour ago." She laughed as she spoke. Caroline was still pouting over the dress Bonnie had chosen. In Bonnies defense, the dress looked smashing on her, and there was no way in hell she would be getting ignored that night.

"Humph.. Whatever, I think I found one." She held a mint green dress out and Elena almost gasped. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Go get your sexy ass in it, now! I wanna see" Elena cooed at Caroline knowing that was all the encouragement that she would need from her. Caroline stepped out of the dressing room looking like an angel. Or maybe tinkerbell.. Regardless, she was drop dead gorgeous. "And we have a winner" Elena smirked. Caroline squealed clapping her hands.

"Lunch?" Bonnie asked, "The Grill is sounding reallllllllllllly good right now!" Elena looked at her phone for the time, ignoring the 7 missed calls from Kat and 13 from Damon. Fuck it, they could wait a little longer.

"I'm down, Care?" Elena asked. Caroline gave her the biggest _duh_ look she'd seen in awhile. And with that they were off to The Grill, gorgeous outfits in tow.

"Where the fuck could she be, Kat?" Damon growled slamming his bourbon down on the bar. They'd come to The Grill to look for Laney and he'd taken it upon himself to have a drink, or four, while they thought about where else she could be.

"Damey, I don't know. I know she wanted to look for a dress for tomorrow, but I don't think she wou- or maybe she did." Kat stopped looking at her sister and her two friends rush through the door, shopping bags in hand.

"Oh thank fuck" Damon said as he jumped up to glide in her direction, "I can't believe she just… _left_ us earlier!"

"Well, we were being grade A assholes Damon, stop.. Just let her have time with them. We will see her when she comes home." Kat cooed as she grabbed at Damons arm. He sighed and looked at her as if asking if that was what was best. She nodded her head and continued to pull him in the direction of the exit. He held up one finger and walked over to the table of three girls, the apple of his eye sat squarely in the middle.

"Laney, baby, I am so sorry for earlier" he purred in her ear as he had approached her from behind, "when you come home we will talk and I will grovel at your feet until you forgive me." And with that he kissed the top of her head and was out the door. Before Elena could blink, let alone reply he was just gone. She immediately missed the absence of him being behind her and could feel the ghost of his lips on top of her head. `She smirked at the promise he had whispered in her ear, hopefully she could have him groveling for reasons other than just her forgiveness.

"And you told me you weren't mad at him and nothing was going on! You fucking lied, oh my god. Are y'all dating?! Have you been the whole time he has been gone? I mean, I see that being the only real reason for you to have stayed single for so long!" Caroline was running at the mouth. Elena set her face in a hard glare and shut her up real quick. "Ugh, whatever El, NEVER. FUCKING. MIND. I don't even care." Caroline said sternly and the reduced to giggles, she could never stay mad long. She looked at Elena with a knowing smile and Bonnie had this twinkle in her eyes. They knew, of course they knew. Elena had been in love with this man since she was barely toddling around. She knew she was going to have a whole lot of explaining to do to these girls….

Yet suddenly, Elena couldn't wait to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y'all amaze me, every single time I open my email I have new followers, favorites, and reviews. You make my heart flutter, and every single one of you rocks!**

Elena walked in the house and she saw a sight she honestly hadn't expected. Kat and Damon were arguing in hushed whispers, she assumed about herself and the way they had acted earlier. She cleared her throat making her presence known. Kats head flew up and she rushed over to her, embracing her in a bear hug.

"Oh babygirl, I am sorry. I honestly had _no_ idea you felt that way about how we baby you. I don't know how to make you forgive us, but I promise we will do anything." She kissed the top of her younger sisters head. She smiled fondly at the smaller girl in her arms. She knew that Elena was the one person she would do absolutely anything for. Including keeping one Mr. Salvatore's roaming eyes all to his damn self. She knew how he worked, he was a womanizer. And while it has never bothered her before, she saw the interest he took in Laney.. A part of her knew he had taken an interest years ago. And, I mean, who could blame him? Her sister was perfect. She was innocent, polite, petite, tone as fuck, an over achiever, loyal. She was everything a man should want in a woman, and she would be damned if he used her just for a rough fuck and then toss her aside the way she'd seen him do to so many others.

"It's okay Kitty, it really is. I am just tired of being coddled. I am not a damn baby anymore, I can take up for myself. Not that anyone would dare fuck with me due to you three." She smirked as she said it. As annoying as it was that they made it clear she was on a 'Do Not Touch' list, she can't say it was _alllll_ bad. She did enjoy walking through the hall with not so much as one disgruntled look in her direction. She had pretty much avoided every aspect of petty high school drama. She had also avoided the horror stories some of her friends had endeared. It easily could have been her on more than one occasion, but it wasn't. She was untouchable and she owed that to three people, two of which standing in front of her.

Damon hung back and let the sisters love on one another, he knew that it would come to an end soon and he could make his own apologies to Laney on his own. Watching them pulled on his heart strings. He loved both of those girls more than he loved himself, or anyone around him. Kat was the absolute best friend he could ever dream up. She had his back when it came down to anything he chose. She was also one _amazing_ wing woman, she had gotten him laid more times than he could count in the year they had been living together at the college. And then there was Elena. _His Laney_. She was perfect, god was she perfect. She could look at him and his heart fluttered. As wrong as it was, he had been in love with her from the moment he met her. At just under a year old, he was hooked. Something deep in his soul _knew_. He knew she was his and forever would be. She has never made an indication that she feels the same way.. Not a big one anyway. Subtle, verrrrrryyyyy subtle hints had been made, but he tried to ignore them. He was not going to get his hopes up over a possibility. He would get his hopes up when he had her in his arms and her lips aggressively attacking his. **Then** he would believe he had her.

"I am going to go out and see an old friend babygirl, I will see you in the morning though, okay? I love you El." Kat cooed in her ear. She knew it was her first night back in town and that it should be solely devoted to her sister and Jenna. But, Jenna was out with Alaric and she knew her sister wanted some time with Damon. No matter how much she wanted to protect her from him, she knew they needed that time. She couldn't wait to see _him_. It had been far too long since she had come undone because of him, she could already feel the anticipation.

"Alright Kitty, have fun. Do. Not. Be. Late. It is Stef's graduation, don't fuck it up!" El smirked as she threw at her sister. Kat was notorious for being late as fuck.

"I gotchuuuuuu boooooo." Katerina sing songed at her sister and was out the door in a flash.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Elena. Not in a mean way, but a questioning way.. She had always been beautiful. But standing in front of him in nothing more than a pair of track pants, and a hoodie that she must have changed into at her friends house, he could honestly say she had never been more stunning.

"So, I do believe there is some… what's the word? _Groveling_ to be done at my feet, Mr. Salvatore. Does that sound about right to you?" she smirked, knowing that is really does drive him crazy when she does it.

"I believe so Miss Gilbert, where oh where would you like me to start my long list of assaults?" he smoldered at her. Her breath hitched in her throat and he smirked, his eyes doing there ever amazing seductive dance over her.

"From the beginning, if you so please. Or you could start at today." She stood her ground, they were going to have this discussion. He at least owed her an apology for grabbing her today. Also for having treated her like this poor sob story little girl her whole life. Why couldn't he look at her and see how much she wanted absolutely nothing more than him?

"Well, _baby_, I truly and from the bottom of my heart apologize. For everything." He said as he took a few steps towards her trying to close the gap, "I apologize for grabbing you on the stairs today, I apologize for scaring the living hell out of everyone at that god forsaken high school so that they would leave my princess alone, I apologize for over stepping boundaries when I thought I was protecting you. I apologize for everything, Laney. I truly never, ever, meant to upset you that way. None of us did. But, I can hardly live with myself after seeing your outburst today. I never knew you felt that way." He cooed at her. He now had her in his arms, her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. He had one hand on the small of her back and the other mindlessly roaming through her hair. She sighed into him and he knew he was a few seconds away from forgiveness, but he wasn't done, not just yet.

"But do you want to know the thing I am the most sorry for Elena Marie? I am the most sorry for treating you like a _little girl_ for all these years. Laney, you have grown into the most level headed, beautiful, talented and simply amazing, young woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I am blessed to have known you for your whole life, and it blinded me for awhile. You were always this baby girl that I needed to protect. But you are so much more than that now, Lane. You are my best friend and I can't apologize enough for making you feel that way, _baby_." This time when he finished, Elena had removed her head from the crook of his neck and was staring him dead in his face.

He had called her 'baby', more than once in his little speech and each time it had rang through her and gave her the most indescribable feelings. All she wanted to do was stand on her tippy toes, and catch his lips in hers. She knew she shouldn't, he would probably freak out and run away from her. So she kept it to herself and simply smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Damey" she whispered, "you have no idea how much that meant to me. You are amazing and I didn't mean to make you feel awful, I was just upset." She tippy toed herself higher and kissed his cheek, as close to the corner of his mouth as she could without being full on suspicious. She sent chills through him and she had to question whether they were good or bad.

He could see the look of doubt on her face after she'd kissed him so fucking close to his mouth he could almost taste her. He wanted nothing more than to pull her face back to his and kiss her properly. But, he knew she wasn't ready for that just yet. Maybe someday she would be, though he still wasn't fully convinced she'd ever feel the way he did.

"It's okay baby, I love your kisses. Don't look that way." He cooed as he dropped a kiss to her head. She looked up at him, and after everything he had told himself just moments before, the look in her eyes sparked something in him. "Fuck it." He growled, and pulled her mouth his. He kissed her softly, waiting for a response which she gave him immediately, almost as if she had been expecting this the whole time. He started getting rougher, more urgent in his kisses. She shocked him when she swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, requesting access which he quickly granted. Her hands were in his hair, as he placed his hand on the small of her back and the other under her ass, asking permission to lift her. She started wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her and moved her quickly into the wall.

"Damon" she moaned in his mouth. Their tongues fighting for dominance, her hands running from in his hair, down his neck, up his neck, cupping his face, running her thumb over his cheek bones. She was exploring him in a way she had wanted too since she was old enough to realize what love was. This was it, he was hers. She knew that the second his lips touched hers.

"Laney, damnit." He growled. He was starting to lose control and if they didn't stop he was going to have one deflowered Elena Gilbert on his hands. He smirked on the inside at this idea. He would be her first, her only, if he had any fucking say in the matter. He started to lower her back to a standing position. The look she gave him was one similar of if she had just witnessed him maul a puppy. Needless to say, she was not happy about being separated. "Baby, we have all the time in the world, don't get too greedy with me just yet. He winked and pulled her into the living room.

He sat on the bigger couch and pulled her down so she was laying on his chest. "I love you, Elena Marie Gilbert. I don't ever want to push you faster than you are okay with. I know you may not feel the way I do, but I promise you I will always be here. However you need me. Lover, friend, brotherly figure. Elena, I just want to be yours, in any sense of the word.

She looked up at him, lust in her eyes. "Damon, if you think I am going back after the fireworks you just sent through my body by _kissing_ me, you have lost you ever loving mind." He smirked at her words, knowing she had given him quite the firework show as well.

"Sleep _mi estrella_, we have a big day tomorrow." He said as he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and over the two of them.

"Okay," she grinned as she spoke, "Damon? I love you.. And, I know that. But I'm not exactly ready to be thrown into this whole earth shattering relationship where it is all 'Oh my god, I love you!' every two seconds. I know I love you, but… If we decide to go down this road, I want to take it slow. I have never really done this, and I want to do it right." She sighed, scared she said something wrong.

"Laney, I am never gonna push you. I will do this right, the whole nine. Dates, chivalry, presents, flowers, even some old school _courting_. I'd do it all for you. Just let me know that this is what you want, and I am yours baby." He said, and without looking at his face she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Damon, I've wanted you since I was 8 years old. I have always been yours, its about damn time you were mine." She smiled as she pushed a soft kiss on his lips and nestled into his chest. Tomorrow she would be explaining a whole shit ton to everyone, but right now, she was wrapped in his arms and that is all that matters.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys amaze me, each time I open an email saying I have a favorite, follow, or review! I am so glad you are enjoying the story thus far. **

**This chapter I am introducing the Lockwoods, as well as Jeremy, Matt, and the Mikaelsons. They play a small roll this chapter but their rolls dramatically start to increase as my story continues. **

**Tyler and Elijah are 17**

**Mason is 21**

**Jeremy, Matt, and Bekah are 18**

**Klaus is 19**

**Also, I have been asked if this story is going to have any real angst to it, as it's been pretty angst free aside from Elena's tempertantrum. My answer is, yes. He lives hours away in college and she is going through her senior year. A whole lot can happen when they are apart! ;) My story is not all rainbows and butterflies but I am also not gonna over load you guys and throw every cliché problem there is into one story. Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Elena could feel herself starting to come to the next morning. She could feel the warmth of his arms around her; feel his heart beat under her face. He was stroking small circles on her back and she wasn't sure if he was awake or doing this in his sleep. She started to stir and he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Obviously he is awake, she thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the most gorgeous man she had ever come in contact with. She pushed her face up and he automatically connected their lips in a gentle good morning kiss.

"Last night, it wasn't a dream was it?" she asked softly. He chuckled lightly at her question before kissing her in response, a little more greedily this time.

"No baby, it wasn't a dream. I'm yours Laney, for as long as you will have me." He cooed in her ear as he started stroking her hair.

"You're mine, even though I want to take things slow? Damey I know you are way more experienced than I am... If taking things slow with me isn't what you want... Well, I'd understand, you know?" she started to get emotional. 'What the fuck am I doing?! Why am I trying to end this before it has even begun?' she thought to herself.

"Elena, baby, I may not be a virgin but I am just as new to this whole idea of a relationship as you are. I have never really been in a committed relationship. We are going to take things slow and do this together, okay? You have absolutely no reason to be scared. I will tell you a hundred times a day, every single day, if you need me too. I love you, and this is exactly what I want." He soothed her with his words and something deep in her tummy ignited. There was the flutter of butterflies that she knew oh so well from being around him, but this time there was another feeling. Something new, something dark and crave worthy.

"Good, because you are what I want too Damon, it has always been you." She cooed as she nestled her head under his chin, "how in the world are we going to tell everyone else? I mean, they look at us as basically siblings. Oh god, Aunt Jenna is going to flip her shit."

"Shhhhh, shh baby. We will cross that bridge when we come to it. But, today is Stefan's day and we are not going to ruin that for him, okay? We will pull them all together and tell them another day." He stated firmly. He was not going to ruin his brother's graduation because he was being a selfish prick and claiming the love of his life, even though he knew he was going to be thrown through the fucking ringer for it.

"Okay, baby…" she said lightly, "Damon? Do you truly in your heart of hearts think we can make this work?"

"Who knows we might go down in flames, then again I might just change your name. Could it be I'm finally holding what I've been hoping for? Could it be the end of "just friends", the start of something more? Oh the way I'm feeling it's worth sticking around to see. Is this love, or could it be?" he sang quietly in her ear. She knew the song well. She had thought of him multiple times when hearing it. Caroline was a hard core country music fan, and she couldn't help but smile at the fact the Damon Salvatore actually knew a country song.

"Oh really now, Charlie Worsham, huh? You amaze me with your country music Mr. Salvatore." She smirked up at him.

"Hey, what can I say? I drabble in the music genres. The fact that my lab partner in chem class was obsessed with him helps. Plus, that song has always made me think of you. It was playing in my head last night when I fell asleep holding you." He smiled a genuine 1000 watt smile. Not his typical smolder or smirk. She melted into a puddle right there on the floor. There was no going back, not now.

"It's always made me think of you too Damon." She said with a shy smile. She finally looked at the time, it was 1030 and Graduation started at 3. She knew she should get up to eat and at least shower before she really had to get ready, but something about being in Damon's arms made her think that she could lay there for another hour or two before really getting ready.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" he whispered into her hair before leaving kisses all over the top of her hair, down her forehead, down her cheeks, her jawline, her neck, and he stopped his trail feathering kisses on her collar bone. That delicious, dark, craving feeling was alive and _active_ in her stomach after the sensory over load he was placing between her neck and collar bone.

"I am thinking about how amazing of a kisser you are," she husked out in the most sexual way Damon had ever heard. He knew she was a virgin, and he would respect that. He was never going to push her into more than she wanted, but damn if this wasn't a _hard_ situation to be in as she is wiggling on top of him from her own desire. He could feel his arousal growing hoping she wouldn't and if she did that she wouldn't be horrified. "And I am also thinking of how amazing of a cook you are, and I am hungry." She smirked with a truly hungry look behind her eyes. He knew she may be hungry for food but that was not all she was thinking.

"And what would you like me to make for you princess?" he smiled down at her.

"Hmmmmm… Pancakes, and hashbrowns please." She cooed at him. He should have known. The girl who had absolutely hated potatoes growing up had been on a hashbrown kick the past 6 months. Every time he had called her while he was away he swore she had been eating, or had just ate, damn hashbrowns.

"Okay, _mi carino_, I am on it." He stated before lightly kissing her lips and moving her. "Go shower, food will be ready when you return.

* * *

At 145 everyone was gathering in the living room to take pictures before taking off to Graduation. Stefan had just arrived so Aunt Jenna was yelling for Kat and Lane to hurry up when Damon got a glimpse of his Laney and his heart stopped dead in his chest. She had curled her hair and had picked natural colors for her make-up, she looked absolutely stunning. She had most definitely become a woman right before his eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Elena winked at her Aunt, "we are done. Just had to do the finishing touches on Katerinaaaaaa." She said as Kat showed up behind her. Jenna's jaw dropped. They had dyed Kats hair. Red. Like that new pop singer, burgundy yet bright, RED. Damon found himself hysterically laughing. She had made comments about dying her hair red but he never thought she really would. It suited her, the firecracker that was his best friend. Stefan looked like he was about to faint at the site of her.

"What do y'all think?!" Elena elated with joy. Caroline clapped her hands happily and squealed her praise. Bonnie, who was currently snuggled into her boyfriend, Elena's cousin Jeremy's, side smirked and made some snide comment about red being the color of the devil and it suited. Tyler Lockwood, Elena's closest friend in her grade, let out a wolf whistle while his older brother, Mason, groaned his approval out. Even Rebekah had to make a very pointed and polite comment about her hair. After all, her brothers seemed to have some love for the Gilbert family that she couldn't comprehend. But, it brought her into this house with Matt, who was also currently staring at the newly found red head with a dumbfound expression on his face.

Kat glowed at all the approval. Especially the look on _his_ face. He had just seen her last night and done so many amazingly delicious things to her body. She couldn't wait to be in that scenario again and again. After all, she had all summer to be under, on top of, in front of, and any other she could think of. The best part was that no one knew. It was their little secret, and she couldn't enjoy it any more.

Elena stepped into Damon's arms for a hug and his usual kiss on her forehead. He slid his hands down her arms to her hands for a brief second before she walked over to Caroline. No reason to start raising alarm when they weren't quite ready to explain what had changed last night. Aunt Jenna started in a whirl wind with her camera, snapping pictures of everyone together.

30 minutes later and Elena had taken pictures with everyone with the exception of Damon it seemed. Stefan and she had taken quite a few by this point. He really did look oh so handsome in his cap and gown. Damon came up behind them and asked to get a few shots with him and his brother and then maybe some of him and the sisters. They obliged quickly. Kat and Elena stood on opposite sides of Damon. Both had one arm around his back with the other on his stomach, one heel kicked up, and heads thrown back in laughter looking up at Damon. That was easily Damon's favorite picture of the day. Next to the one of just himself and Elena.

* * *

Graduation went smoothly as expected, of course when they were there in support of the Valedictorian, there was no question of it going smoothly. Elena cheered loudly when Stefan accepted his diploma. Along with Matt, Bekah, and her brother Klaus. Their younger brother, Elijah, was seated next to Elena cheering just as loudly. He kept looking at Elena, as if it were the first time he had truly seen her. Damon noticed immediately and was not taking it lightly. He kept shooting death glares in the younger Mikaelson's direction. Though, there wasn't much that he could do about it. At least not until they told everyone that they were together. Maybe tomorrow, tonight and the celebration were all about his baby brother and he wouldn't forget that.

The Mikaelson's were some of the biggest partiers in Mystic Falls, so of course the graduation party would be there. Damon opted to be the sober one to keep a watchful eye on his girls, though there was much protest from the two. Stefan was dancing around the living room with a giggling Caroline, as well as Jeremy and Bonnie; the four of them were on a roll with their drunken moves, much to Elena's amusement. She stood in the door way, her 5th beer in hand watching as her friends continued making idiots of themselves.

Damon was on his way over to her to ask if she would like to go for a walk down by the lake which the Mikaelson's home sat in front of. Before he could reach her, he noticed Elijah had gotten to her first and was reaching for her hand to lead her off somewhere. She accepted his invitation and placed her hand in his, walking to what seemed like the backyard. Damon knew Elena wanted them as much as he did; he wasn't worried about her motives, though he was none too enthused on what the younger Mikaelson could be up too.

* * *

**The song Damon sings to Elena is a country song. It's called Could It Be – Charlie Worsham. I recommend it to anyone who hasn't heard it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry y'all! RL has got in the way of my writing. I got a promotion and now I have to do big girl things, and make big girl choices! Anyway, I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_He noticed Elijah had gotten to her first and was reaching for her hand to lead her off somewhere. She accepted his invitation and placed her hand in his, walking to what seemed like the backyard._

* * *

Damon followed behind Elena and Elijah, slowly as to not raise suspicion but close enough to never have her out of his sight. "Elena, what the hell are you thinking?" he muttered to himself. He was definitely going to need some beers after this.

"Elena, you look stunning tonight." Elijah purred at her. She covered her mouth and giggled before voicing her thanks. Two beers were enough to make Elena feeling good, but after her fifth, she was on cloud nine. He kept leaning closer and closer, running his finger up and down her cheek as he spoke to her.

"Elena, has anyone ever told you that you shouldn't have stayed single all these years. You have turned into a gorgeous and wonderful woman. A far cry from that 'baby gilbs' my brother is always calling you." He smirked, though it was nowhere near a Damon smoldering smirk.

"Thhhhaaaaaannnnnnkkkkks 'Lijahhhhhhh" she giggled. She still wasn't 100% sure when he was going to get to the reason he had asked her to come out here. He mentioned it when he was in the kitchen, but he hadn't since they relocated outside. "'Lijah, what did you wanna ask me again?" she hiccupped after her question sending her into another round of giggles.

Damon lurked not too far from where _his_ girl and Elijah were. He could hear the sound of her giggles, but not quite make out what they were saying.

"Ah, yes princess! Your friend, Caroline? My brother, Klaus, has the biggest thing for her. I was hoping you could help me. You see, he has been so sad ever since his girlfriend passed away last year and finally… someone has sparked his interest. That person is Caroline. She is everything he has ever looked for in a woman. And, I know this is crazy as he doesn't know her nor her him, but I think they could be amazing together as I know them both. Do you think you could help me, Elena?" he ended in kind of a tortured tone. Though Elena had known Klaus's previous girlfriend had passed away a little over a year ago, she figured that he would not look for a relationship until he started over, at UGA this fall.

"Of course I will help you Elijah," she cooed as she took his hand. "I'm sure they will hit it off great! I didn't realize Niklaus was ready for a new relationship, but honestly Care has been eyeing the pair of you since forever. It'll be amazing." She cheered happily.

"Thank you so much, Elena. You truly have no idea how much it means to me to help him with this. He has been in such a sad place.. I am just ready for him to start acting like himself again. Oh, god, Elena… Here I am talking about deaths, I am so sorry… I didn't think…" He rushed.

"Oh, stop Elijah… It's okay. It hurts, that will never change. But, it doesn't take away from someone else's sad. I know Klaus is sad. And I will do whatever I can to push those two in the right direction," she winked at him. "But, I am sorry. Right now I am rather drunk, and I would really like to go see my handsome secret boyfriend." She smirked out the last part.

"Ahhh, Salvatore finally grew a pair and made you his, did he?" Elijah laughed, talkin just loud enough for Damon to hear.

"You're damn right I did," Damon growled as he approached and wrapped his arm around Elena. "I wasted enough time not being with the woman I loved. And, I'm sorry but I would really love to spend some time with her on the dance floor." She gave his wonderfully delicious 'eye thing' to Elena that sent her head spinning. She giggled and nodded her approval as they started towards the house. They got to the dance floor and she heard the beginning of a familiar beat.

"Baby, I love this song! Listen, it's perfect!" She purred as she turned to be facing away from him and rolled her hips over him. The look on his face was priceless; they had never danced together, not like this. One move and she was already sending his mind, and libido, into overdrive.

'_**In the beginning, I never thought it would be you. When we were chillin, smiling in the photo booth. But we got closer, soon you were eating off my spoon. You're comin over and we would talk all afternoon.'**_

He was holding her hips as she rocked in time to the music. They had danced a few times, but never in a grinding and sexual manner. He was losing control of his self-control the way she would dip down and roll her body over him as she came back up. She turned herself to face him as she continued her slow torturous dance to the beat.

'_**Tonight we'll just get drunk, disturb the peace. Find your hands, all over me and then you bite your lip. Whisper and say, "we're going all the way" Tonight, take me to the other side. Sparks fly like the fourth of July. Just take me to the other side."**_

"Elena," he whispered a tense, strained, whisper. "You're killing me." She smirked up at him, he knew exactly what she was doing, 'of course she freaking knows what she's doing to me!' he thought.

'_**I see that sexy look in your eyes, and I know we ain't friends anymore, if we walk down this road we'll be lover fo' sho. So tonight, kiss me like it's do or die, and take me to the other side.'**_

And with that, she leaned up and kissed him. A hungry, fight for dominance, once-in-a-lifetime kiss. She didn't care who was watching. Every word of this song was right. She had never imagined he'd be the one she fell for. But here it is, every fiber of her being was screaming for him. She knew there would be hell to pay, but she couldn't find it in her to care. The boy was sending fireworks off in her head as his tongue danced with hers. "_Damoooon_," she moaned into his mouth. His hands were roaming all over her body, like he just couldn't get enough of what she was giving to him. 'This, this is exactly what love is supposed to feel like' she thought to herself. She pulled away and gave him a 'come and get me' grin and she started to walk away towards the stair case.

He followed her dutifully. He knew she was drunk, and he wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of her. But she had just given him one hell of a preview of what his future sex life had in store from him, as had they given anyone at the party who'd cared to pay attention the show of their lives during their steamy kiss.

She picked one of the Mikaelson's spare bedrooms and opened the door. "Oh. My. God." She yelled. Damon looked at her in confusion and turned to look inside the room. It was Katerina, and Mason Lockwood, mid ripping each other's clothes off.

"Shit!" Kat screeched. "Laney, I can explain!" Katerina and Mason had been hooking up since they were Juniors, but no one knew. Tyler and Elena had always been such good friends and if something happened with the two of them hooking up, they had never wanted to jeopardize their siblings friendship.

Elena stared, her eyes huge. "Holy fuck, it's Mason. The guy you're always so eager to run off and see when you are home on your breaks. You guys, you're dating, aren't you? You have been for awhile. Holy God, how have I not seen this for, for YEARS?!" she started giggling. She had come up these stairs with every intent to strip her dreamy, sex god looking, damn good kisser, of a boyfriend… only to find her sister doing exactly that to _hers._

Kat finally gaining some control of the situation saw Damon standing beside Elena, holding her hip protectively, as well as possessively. 'Wait, they weren't coming up here looking for a room to… No. Forget it, Katerina, you're being silly. They couldn't be.' She thought to herself.

"Well, yeah. It's Mason. It's been Mason since, hell… We were 16, almost 17." She smiled to herself. She loved him, though she would never admit it. They had a long term 'fuck buddy' relationship going on, but they had never dated. She was nearly certain he would never want too. They had both dated others, though they always found themselves back in each other's awaiting arms. Relationships or not.

"WELL! We are going to leave the two of you alone," Damon smirked as he led Elena away from the door with her giggling all the way. "Mason, you'll deliver her home safely in the morning?" he asked.

"Of course man, I got her." Mason threw in Damons direction through gritted teeth. He had not enjoyed being interrupted one bit.

Damon chuckled and continued leading Laney away from the door. "Goodnight kitty, enjoy"

"NIGHT KITTY KATTTTTTTTTTTTT" Elena exclaimed. She was really too drunk for her own good. Damon needed to get her home, and knowing Jenna wasn't going to be there made for it to be all the better. He'd be properly sleeping with Elena tonight. Not on her living room couch, but cuddled together in the warmth of his bed. Now all he had to do was get her there, and that was proving to be hard as she was swerving down the stairs.

"Baby, come on, let me carry you." Damon smirked, before Elena could think to protest he had her over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming all the way down the stairs in between her giggling fits. He knew she hated being picked up, even if she secretly loved it. He got her down the stairs and almost to the door when Caroline caught his eye. She was smirking at him and Elena and mouthed "Be good to her" while pointing at him. He nodded, grinning his response before he was out the door with one giggly, drunk as hell, Elena over his shoulder.

When she hit the fresh air her giggles intensified, something about nature always put her in a great mood. He rolled his eyes as he set her down and laced their fingers together. He gently pulled her into him, running his fingers up her arm and into her hair. "I love you, Elena." He whispered before gently kissing her. She immediately intensified the kiss, swiping her tongue across his bottom lip asking for access. He complied without a second thought and let Elena be the dominant one in their dance of tongues. She pulled on his neck trying to get him even closer than he was, though if he were any closer she would be swallowing him. He felt his excitement starting to get the best of him, as he started to pull away she groaned… She was nowhere near done with this kiss.

"Damon Salvatore, damnit just kiss me. Stop over thinking people seeing us, stop over thinking that I am hammered, just stop thinking. Feel. For the love of God, just feel what it's like to kiss me and enjoy it without overthinking everything else." She said a little more heatedly than she intended. But did it have the right effect! He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her face into his. He crashed their mouths together roughly, demanding access. This time there was no Elena domination, he controlled every move of that kiss and it sent the most delicious feeling soaring through her body. This time it was her that pulled away.

"Damon, take me home. Take me to bed, please." She whimpered in a soft, yet incredibly strained voice.

"Oh Miss Gilbert, with pleasure." He growled into her ear.

* * *

**Please don't hang me for the sexual cliff hanger! :)**

**The song they dance to is called Other Side - Jason Derulo! It's a really good one if you haven't heard it.**

**And, did anyone call who Kat's man was? I was trying to give everyone a fair shot.. But for some reason I love those two together ;)**


End file.
